


Leave Her Jonny, Leave Her

by IcyEarth (NovisMusica)



Category: Death to the mechanisms - Fandom, The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Its actually more about the Aurora than Jonny ngl, Murder, Sad sea shanty time, Sorta suicide i mean???, an it is whumptober!, does it count if you’ve been alive for that long, i slept 0 hours last night and I’m on so many painkillers, it is jonny, you get to suffer for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovisMusica/pseuds/IcyEarth
Summary: It’s time for us to leave her
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Leave Her Jonny, Leave Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m suffering and also apparently I just write about immortals dying now so. Have fun

Leave her, Jonny, leave her

  
  


_ Oh the work was hard and the wages low _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ I guess it's time for us to go _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

Jonny is, as per usual, jumping off the ship for thirty years of fun and leaving Aurora in the middle of the desert while he does so. Aurora isn't pleased about this, but she hasn't been pleased about much since Nastya left, well over three millennium ago now. Jonny knows the Aurora is tired. Fuck it, he's tired too.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Oh I thought I heard the old man say _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh tomorrow you will get your pay _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

It's just a normal bar, to be honest. The barmaid looks overworked and they actually groan when they see him come in. One of the assholes trying to talk them up sees him, tells him to get lost. Jonny puts some lead in zir face to shut zir up.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ The winds blew foul and the seas ran high _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ We shipped up green and none went by _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her, Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

Jonny takes three bullets before he even falters. At first, he doesn't question it. Faltering when being shot by many people with lots of guns is normal. Then he falters again. He grabs a random glass off the bar, downs it, and smashes the tumbler over the barmaid's head.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the wind don't blow _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ The knightsman was a bucco and the old man was a jerk _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ And the boatswain was a beggar with a middle name of work _

He takes a bullet straight through the chest, for the thousandth time in his existence.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

He falls. He shouldn't fall. Not yet, at least.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ The old man swears, and the knightsman swears too _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ The crew all swear, and so would you _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

It takes Jonny about thirty seconds of laying on the hardwood floor to realize what's actually happening. He's…. Dying. For real, no take backs, properly dying.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ The starboard pump is like the crew _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ It's all worn out and will not do _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

He actually laughs. Not his cackle, not his sneer, for the first time since, well, fuck knows when, he laughs. Just joy, nothing malicious. He starts to thank the fucker that killed him, a short person with shaky hands and a confused stare.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ The rats have gone and we the crew _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ It's the time be damned that we went too _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

The world goes dark before he can finish thanking them. He's gone. Actually, really, truly gone.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Well I pray that we shall ne're more see _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ A hungry ship, the likes of she _

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

_ Leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh leave her Johnny, leave her _

_ Oh the voyage is done and the winds don't blow _

The Aurora knows, that now, she is alone. She feels Jonny die, feels herself be abandoned. The last of the crew to leave her.

Finally, the Aurora can rest.

_ And it's time for us to leave her _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Leave her Jonny, Leave Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759190) by [thereigatesquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigatesquire/pseuds/thereigatesquire)




End file.
